


Falling

by Yorkie_Bee



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkie_Bee/pseuds/Yorkie_Bee
Summary: Lyra wasn't looking for anything, Angel wasn't looking for anything serious, but they met and things are changing. Lyra docent know about his world and Angels docent want to bring her into it, but he might not have a choice.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm still new to post fanfics and I hope I can follow this one through. I'm sorry for any mistakes in the writing I may miss but I hope you enjoy the story.

I didn’t go out a lot but of course, when I got restless there was little else for me to do. I had come to the bar with Cassie but she had disappeared in the first five minutes but that was my fault thinking that this time would be different. I sat at the bar sipping on a rum and coke, enjoying the atmosphere of the bar, the laughter and dancing going on the corner, the Latin beat making me move in my seat, debating if I should join the dance or not.  
I checked my phone as it dinged, a message from Cassie saying she met a guy and went home with him, texting back it was no problem, only slightly miffed. Flipping my medium brown hair over my shoulder and deciding not to waist a good outfit I finished my drink and headed to the little dance area, starting to move my hips to the beat. I didn’t usually go out myself, always a bit too shy, especially a tiny bit self-conscious about my body. I wasn’t tall and lean, with perky breasts and butt, I was short and curvy, pale skin that barely tanned in the sun, wide hips, thick thighs, a soft tummy, and large breasts that a bit too heavy to be as perky as they would be. Though I didn’t care about that now, just letting the music seep in and dance, letting my hair down and having fun.  
I didn’t stop when I felt two hands on my hips, pulling me back on some guys body, I just wanted to dance, and I was hoping the guy just wanted to as well, but no such luck.  
“Want to get out of here, chica?” he said in my ear.  
I turned to look at him, smiling softly, he was cute but not really my type, “Sorry, I just want to dance.” I told him.  
“Come on.” He took hold of my hips.  
I shook my head, stepping away, “No, really, I just want to dance.” He reached out for me again, but I stepped back, “No. I’m going to get a drink.” I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a corner. “Hey, get off.” I said, pushing against him.  
“Come on, baby.” He said, pushing me back, “Don’t play.”  
“I’m not playing.” I tried to push against him, but he grabbed my hands, “Stop, you hurting me.”  
He was about to retort but a deeper voice cut in, “Hey, leave her alone.”  
The man was taller than the guy in front of me, rugged with deep dark eyes, dark hair shaved at the sides and pushed back at the top, thick beard, and a Mayans M.C cut on his shoulders.  
The guy in front of me turned, “This is between me and her.”  
“And I’m making it between us.” The biker said, taking his shoulder and pulling him away, “Leave her alone.”  
I could see the guy wanted to retaliate but I watched as the other bikers stood up, ready to join in if needed and I could see the guy back down, “Whatever, man, the puta isn’t worth it.”  
I could see the biker make a move, but I quickly moved forward and stepped in front of him, “Thank you.” I said softly.  
He looked down at me and I blushed, my eyes flickering away before meeting his again, “Your welcome.” His voice was deep and smooth, a bit of an accent that almost made me shiver. He held out his hand, “Names Angel.”  
I took his hand, smiling bigger, “Lyra.”  
“Nice to meet you Lyra.” He turned to his group, before turning back to me, “You want a drink?”  
I laughed, “I think I need one.”  
He chuckled and held his hand out, “After you.”  
We got a seat at the bar and I ordered my usual and he ordered a beer, we chatted for a bit, it was nice, we laughed a lot, and I let him place his hand on my knee. He was from the next town over, on the border of Mexico and California, he was older, mid-thirties while I was only 21, but we didn’t mind, we got along great and there wasn’t any dull n conversation. I wasn't looking for anyone, but it was hard not to fall for this guy, he was nice and I wanted to get to know him more, kiss his lips and hoped he wanted the same thing.  
He took my hand and stood up, “Let’s dance.”  
I smiled and slipped off the seat and he pulled me to the floor, his hand finding my hips and pulling me to him started to sway our hips together, I placed my arms around his shoulders my fingers slipping through his hair, he was tall, my head only reaching his shoulders. He bent down and kissed my neck, making my head falling back, one of his hands moving to my mid back the other to my ass as he squeezed it. He kissed up my neck before placing one against the corner of my lips, I pulled back and looked at him, his eyes half-lidded and I bit my bottom lip, he leaned in, his lips brushing mine when someone took his shoulders.  
“Angel” We pulled apart, Angel letting out an annoyed sigh, looking at the skinny guy, the same leather cuttle on his shoulders.  
“What, Coco?” Angel asked.  
“We heading out.” The man Coco said, taking a drag from his cigarette, “You joining us?” He smirked winking at me.  
“Fuck off.” Angle said pushing him away, “I will meet you guys later.”  
Coco chuckled, “See you in the morning man.” he walked away before Angle could say anything more.  
Angel looked back at me and sighed, “Sorry, he’s-“  
“It’s fine.” I chuckled, “It is getting late though.”  
Angel nodded, “I will take you home.”  
He took my hand and led me outside, slipping his helmet on my head before getting on, I told my address and slipping on behind him, wrapping my arms around his torso as he took off. We arrived at my place a bit too soon for my liking, but I climbed off and he helped me take off the helmet, his fingers grazing my cheek, his dark eyes set off a blush on my cheeks.  
“Thanks for the ride.” I said.  
“No problem.” He took my wrist and pulled me to him, his hand slipped around my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he brought my face closer to his, his lips slipping over mine. His lips were rough on mine now, my tongue slipped into my mouth and I met it with mine, my hands slipping into his hair, tugging softly. He growled and tugged me closer, slipping his lips down my chin and to my neck, biting lightly before pulling away, “I need to go, princesa.”  
I nodded, “I know.”  
He kissed my lips again before sighing and slipping his hand off my face and I stepped back him, watching him put on his helmet. He started the bike and I watched him drive down the street and going around the corner before I turned and headed inside.  
I doubted I would see him again, but a small part of me wished to see him again, wanted to talk and kiss him, feel his hands on me. I showered and got into bed, Angel still on my mind.  
\--Mayans--  
I was right, I didn’t see him, two weeks went by and nothing, I went to the bar again and I didn’t see anyone with the Mayans Cuttle. By the third week, I knew I would never see him again, going back to working at the bookshop and staying at home reading or watching Netflix.  
“You seem down.” I looked up at Angie as she laid on the couch. I hadn’t told anyone anything, but I was cracking, and I needed to vent.  
“I am, I guess.” I shrugged, “It’s stupid.”  
She sat up, looking at me with concern, “Tell me.”  
I sighed and told her everything, about the guy at the bar, about Angel, the kiss before he said goodbye, how we talked all night, about him being a Mayan. “I hoped I would see him again.” I shrugged, “Stupid right.”  
She smiled sadly and took my hand, “You like him.” She squeezed my hand lightly, “You couldn’t help it.”  
I squeezed her hand back, “Thanks for listening, Angie.”  
“I’m here for you, perra.” She chuckled, I rolled my eyes and pushed her away.  
“Ésta loco.” I laughed.  
We laughed and turned back to the movie, but she looked over, “I will give you one thing, the Mayans are fucking hot.”  
I threw my pillow at her.


End file.
